


Putting the FUN in Fundraiser

by Chaneladdict



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Gif-fic, Modern AU, Sex when you got a live mic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneladdict/pseuds/Chaneladdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically pent up UST closet sex when one of them still has a hot mic attached. </p>
<p>Highjinx ensues. </p>
<p>Ps. Pepper Potts is so done with these fuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the FUN in Fundraiser

**Author's Note:**

> A little Steggy dabble based off of the gorge gif below! Enjoy and don't forget to review or reblog! xo

 

_ _

_[If you're on Tumblr, you can reblog here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/143660579797/ygi7pe9A) _

* * *

 

 

_Click, click, click_

Went the sound of heels on a marble floor, that distinctive sound he knew so well now, he also knew the rhythm of her walk so when she spoke he didn’t bother to turn around.

“Promise me, when you see her again that it’ll go … smoothly; that you’ll both remember that you’re in _public_.”  She stressed, making him smile.

“Pepper come on, I told you it's fine, Peggy and I are fine, we’re over it.” He lied through his smile.

She merely glared.

“Really?”

“I promise, look, it’s Tony’s big night and we’re gonna be there to celebrate him, any and all personal issues we might have… they don’t even count when it’s a gala, filled with all those potentially generous, rich people, and think of the kids that will benefit. I swear; I’ll be on my best behaviour.” He gestured to the staff currently turning one of the top floors of The Avengers Tower into a ballroom.

“It’s not you I’m worried about, it’s never you, Steve.”

_He wasn’t the one throwing furniture through the window, but that went unsaid._

“So then why not go … give Peggy this little speech and worried lamb look.” He raised his brows and she merely sighed, checking her clipboard, and he wondered where one of her six assistants were that were meant to be doing what she was doing.

“She’s MIA.”

That made Steve laugh, because of course she was, she hated these things even more than he did.

_“I’ve done that for forty years and change, Steve, let’s go out and shoot something!”_

“Well, then maybe she won’t even show up tonight and you’ll have worried over nothing, how’s that?”

Her expression softened then, “Steve, I really am sorry what happened between you both.”

She meant the argument.

The argument, the argument that everyone in the damn building witnessed because she was a fireball and with her new found youth, fond of not giving a fuck what people thought.

He knew she meant it, but it still stung. He and Peggy Carter now had a real … tempestuous relationship. He was still, despite their modern setting, a traditional guy in a lot of ways, he wanted to settle down, buy a home, maybe get a dog, and fall into a routine. He was retired now, officially at least, but that didn’t stop Tony from trotting him out to shake every shady hand in the New York State when it came to raising money for this or that, or whatever the Avengers had decided were their latest charity, or in most cases supporting the survivors of their latest mess.

But, it was hard to aim for the traditional things in life when the woman he was seeing, the woman he was devoted to, and loved so dearly, seemed to care more about the chase and the game than the prize at the end; routinely swapping dates with him for dangerous missions she didn’t need to go on.

Being Director of SHIELD – again – in her case – meant she could easily take things slow, enjoying life. Hell, it was the reason he retired the shield to Bucky in the first place, so he could go, life some kind of life with her in peace.

But, he’d done that without really thinking about what she wanted. And what she wanted was adventure, after thirty years of slowing down, aging and being ill she … rightly thought she deserved it.

He just wished her idea of adventure involved more spa days, he gotten awfully fond of those. He _could_ always go with Bucky, but the one time that happened the lady looked at them funny for a whole twenty seconds before offering them a couple’s massage.

Pre-drinks – a thing apparently for the V-VIPs, involved a bar full of people in semi casual dress, smoozing, so the only difference he could see was the fact that he wasn’t yet in his tux, and there were less big-wigs. He knew this because Pepper was still smiling, and that sadly would die off the more pressure she’d be put under.

It was then that he spotted her, as he was handed his third glass of champagne by a passing Tony, who didn’t speak but merely inferred that this was what Steve should be doing. He didn’t argue, and particularly when he saw her across the bar doing the same, swigging the alcohol all the while staring him out for it.

Well, two could play that game.

And they did.

For the next half hour at least they followed but avoided each other, making small talk, and in his case observing her flirt and charm the masses. She had been doing her job for longer than he had been alive – in either life time, he thought, so this was her playground, she knew how to work these people.

_Which was why Tony loved having her around._

Bumping into Pepper meant being dragged to one side as she sighed.

“You need a drink, Pepper.” He offered and she just nodded, swigging from his second Old Fashioned – a drink he liked and maybe if he ordered it enough Tony would stop teasing him about.

It hadn’t happened yet.

“Thank you, parched. Listen, guests have started arriving at the penthouse, Tony’s gone up, and Natasha is there too, can you –“

“Dance monkey dance?”

She furrowed her brows.

“First of all, no, second of all, hell no. just, that’s not …”

“I’m just yanking your chain, I’m sorry I know you’re under pressure, I’ll do whatever you need.”

She smiled. He really liked Pepper, not just because she was eighty-five percent of Tony’s impulse control, either.

“Tux, Chat. At least until the senators get here and you can make your speech and Tony will start the silent auction.” He took his orders with ease, and went back to his floor to change. He had half expected to find her there; if he was honest he was hoping she would be so they could talk at least. But no, just the empty apartment, as he’d left it.

Some two hours later he still hadn’t caught another glimpse of her, but he had to give his speech, everyone was standing around looking to him, clapping and sipping their overly expensive alcohol. Taking the stage, no matter what for, always brought back vivid memories of a musical number and booty shorts over navy blue tights. He fought the shudder he felt at the memories. But, this was different, this was taking up kids, and nurses and doctors who did amazing things, who fought real fights every day – fights he knew all about having spent his formative years hooked to drips and sweating out fevers. So this, he knew inside and out, and it showed on the face of his audience. They were captivated, and Tony looked proud, and he spotted Bucky in the back, a smile on his face, Natasha by his side – oh that was interesting. And then, then he spotted her, Peggy, just standing off to the side in a long sparkly dress, glass in hand and smirk on her face as she raised it to him when he caught her eye.

“So please, give generously and you won’t regret it, thank you, and thank you for listening.” He finished, eyes still trained on his girl. She was walking away, and he wasn’t about to let her off the hook as he exited the stage though, he ran smack dab into Pepper.

“Great job, really, fantastic,” she beamed, and he was making his excuses to get past her but she tugged at his jacket, reaching in to switch off his mic.

Right, oops.

“Just … take it outside.”

“It?”

“Whatever you and Director Carter are … planning right now, I don’t want to know what, fight or fuck of fighting while fucking or just having a cup of tea,  I don’t care just… not in the bathrooms, or in the green room because, Steve, we have the Vice President here tonight and frankly I don’t want this as –“

“Relax, we’re just going to talk, if I can get my hands on her… we’re just going to talk.” He shrugged attempting at casual. Yeah she didn’t believe him, but he believed in himself, only a little. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fight or fuck or any of the above really, he did, but all he really wanted to do was see her. He missed her more than anything and a week had been a week too long separated now, after all they had been through. He had to fix it. Only she was still playing this coy game, she was alluding him just enough so that he would follow her wherever she was leading them. As he watched her hips sway as she sashayed gracefully down the bright white hallways, down the staircase, he realised he had that hunger, that low buzz in his stomach, not for food, but for her. Her taste, her smell, the softness of her skin, the sharp sting of her nails down his back, her breath on his neck – he needed it all.

Clenching his fists to his side in frustration he followed her still, until she turned a corner down the first floor hall, which led to a closet. When he opened the door, he found her sitting cross legged and cunning, her smile a cocky one.

“Are we through playing these games now?” he asked with as much authority as he could muster, though her smirk undid it all in a second.

“I’ve missed you darling, and I only play with you because you’re so fun to play with.” She smiled, uncrossing her legs as he moved closer, stopping when he stood between them forcing her to look up at him, to look him in the eye.

“We left things in bad shape, Peg.”

She nodded.

“I’m sorry I was so harsh and …volatile. James tells me it was an entertaining spat but one that was sure to embarrass you, and that’s the last thing I want.”

“You have fun with _James_?” he asked, not annoyed but not exactly thrilled she’d chosen to spend the last week on mission with Bucky and Natasha instead of him, it was petty, but whatever.

She just rolled her eyes.

“He and Natasha have finally gotten over themselves, it was rather distracting watching them pretend not to be utterly infatuated with each other, they should really have their own sitcom. I’d watch it.”

“But…”

She yanked him in by the lapels then, smoothing her hands up and down them until they landed at his neck where she knew just where to touch gentle and sweet in the way that made him shiver.

“But I missed you, and I didn’t want to apologise over the phone, it seemed like something I should in person.”

“Peg I'm the one that’s sorry, I just sometimes forget that you’ve done it all, literally, you’ve lived a full life after me, and you’ve done the house, and kids, and all that stuff… not … not that we have to have kids, just the thing the life thing.” He stumbled and he felt himself blush, damn it. Her hands were on his hot, red, cheeks then, noticing his embarrassment. She didn’t mention it, instead just leaned  up to kiss him, slow and deep and enough to make his eyes roll back in pleasure as she pulled him even closer, he even missed the smell of her perfume.

“And I forget that you haven’t done it all… or any of it at all, and I’m sorry for pissing all over your ideas, I really am. It was insensitive of me.”

He shrugged, he wasn’t going to disagree.

“And the um, aggression … it’s a rather unsavoury side effect of the nature in which I’m here –“the stone she meant the stone. “I did apologise to Pepper for the window, and the chair, but in other news all the cocky agents I don’t like are now _terrified_ of me, it’s oddly nice.” She smiled before catching herself, “But I pinkie promise, no more chairs through windows. I am sorry.” She pulled him closer by the lapels again tilting her head to kiss his chin before she raked her hands through his hair.

He was too easy because it felt too good, he had to close his eyes and his mouth just gaped a tad, enough for her to lean up again and softly take his bottom lip between her teeth.

“Let me make it up to you…” she murmured, and God… shouldn’t he hold his ground? Get her to agree to slow down, to … something…? But no, instead he kissed her with all the might he could muster given that he was basically putty in her hands, particularly when he discovered, sliding his hands up her warm thighs that she was sans underwear already.

He knows how to touch her now, how to work her body in a way that makes her moan, makes her bite her lip to stop from calling out, or sink her teeth in his skin. She knows him too, can read him like a map in the darkness, in any space, in every way, and he loves it. Loves that the smallest of touches can sometimes get the biggest reactions; almost distracted by her high-pitched moans matching his own breathless panting as he slips inside her so snugly –perfectly as she envelops him in her heaven, his skin tingling from her touch as they fucked, rapid and intense.

“I’ve missed you, I’m sorry I …” she attempted but he shushed her with a hard kiss, pushing into her harder still, grabbing her legs up around his waist and fixing them in place as they found their rhythm.   

Her hips rock against him unconsciously; meeting him thrust for thrust, gasp for gasp, writhing against him, his thrusts growing faster and more erratic as he chases his own pleasure inside her. The rustle of their clothes, her dress now up around her waist, the straps yanked down to expose her breasts, his shirt un-tucked and half undone, and his expensive jacket on the floor. None of it mattered; they were tucked away in a closet far from the action, or any lingering bodies who might hear them.

“ _Harder_ , Steve, God … just … _PLEASE_!”

_Or so they thought._

“ _I’m_!!” The words die on her tongue when the pleasure finally tips her over the edge, out of nowhere. The sweet burning release pipes through her from her toes to her nose as he buries his face in her neck, moaning, panting as he comes not long after her. Instantly loose limbed and relaxed – she giggles...

“Well, that was quite a welcome home,” she whispers, just as there’s a knock on the door making them both freeze.

You see…

With his jacket on the floor, and his pants undone just _enough_ , it was easy to forget when she had her lips on his neck that he was carrying a mike, one that had a sensitive little techno button that wasn’t like a regular old switch, no this was one that was touch sensitive. So, when Peggy yanked his pants allowing them to tumble to his ankles, they didn’t know it then, but the little touch sensitive switch, got real turned on.

Announcing their every word, and then some, to the crowd on the floor above.

“Um, Cap … Captain Rogers are you inside?”

Peggy burst out laughing at the timid voice behind the door.

“He was just a second ago.” She murmured and got Steve’s scared face.

“Oh god… Oh… no.”

“Sir, your mic …”

His eyes wide he reached down for his pants, to the little device in the back pocket, and sure enough… the red light was on. He hit it, turning it off, before zipping up, fixing his shirt rapidly and opening the door just enough to peek out.

The intern, her name was Trea stood red faced.

“I’m … how much did you –“

“Sir, it was um…” her face was as pink as Steve’s, he was going to die. “Connected to the stage speakers…”

“No, no … no no…” he cringed.

“Ms Potts sent us to try and find you but you weren’t where you … she found you _before_.” The girl blushed harder. “Is it off now right?”

Steve nodded.

“Good.” The girl smiled with relief, though still embarrassed. “Also Ms Potts would like to see you in her office as soon as you’re done … it’s … as you’re ready.” She swallowed before nodding and walking away.

Yup Steve still wanted to die.

When he turned to Peggy though she was failing to hold back her grin.

“It’s not funny Peg.”

“Sure it is, I’m sure it livened up the party if nothing else.”

“Peggy! Jesus! We just … we … it was in front of the vice president.”

“Oh whoopee, you want to know about Presidents, darling, JFK grabbed my arse IN the oval office, don’t stand there thinking they’re prudes.” She shrugged.

“I really didn’t need to know that.”

“Why not?”

“Because now I want to kick a dead man’s ass.” He smiled despite his mortification. And it made her laugh.

“I swear if you go around wanting to punch every man that touched me or offended me, I’m afraid we’ll not have time for much else.” She said softly, helping put him to rights, straightening his tie.

“I know….” He murmured softly. “I just … you know.”

“Love me?”

He rolled his eyes. “Lil’ bit.”

“Mm, well that’s good because I just found us this amazing little place in the East Village, it’s a house, there’s even a yard – tiny as it is, but it’s a real life house… and it would suit a dog or … whatever should we chose –“

“Peggy the entire party just heard us have se... Wait, what? I’m confused; didn’t you say you just wanted to stay in the tower for now? Just … wing it I think your words were.”

She just smiled looking at her dress, before sighing.

“James is a very rational man, you know when he’s not shooting everything that offends him or making heart eyes at Natasha. We talked; he … helped me understand you on this particular sticking point. I’ve seen the light.” She widened her eyes comically before kissing him on the temple.

“I really need to shower now, but yes, so let’s talk after Pepper has your guts for garters, shall we?”

Steve groaned.

“Right, time to face the music then; Shit, am I at least presentable?”

She looked him over, before attempting to flatten his sex hair.

“You look like you just got utterly fucked; I do like this look on you.”

Steve sighed again.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Peg.” He smiled grabbing his jacket from the floor.

“Oh let’s hope not, least not for a long while darling.” She added smartly before slapping him on the ass.  “See you at home,” she winked before strolling out of the sex closet as if she owned the joint.

He really loved her, so goddamn much that it made the PR disaster, Pepper’s angry face, the smug nods from Sam and Bucky and even the bizarre high five from Tony, all just so worth it.

She was worth everything.


End file.
